The Random adventures of Ash Ketchum
by generic writer
Summary: (COMPLETE) A story that starts silly, but gets more action packed later on, rated for cursing in later chapters
1. Omg! the Power Rangers

this is my first fanfic, please don't flame

I don't ownpokemon or power rangers or barney

this story will star Ash in very crazy events

* * *

Ash was walking down thedirt pathuntil the Power Rangers show up! "We are the Power Rangers! Watch our show before we have to beat you up!" The idiots said

"Go jump off a building, you losers! Go Grovyle!" Grovyle came out of the pokeball and used leaf blade on them but they blocked with an explodingbarney plushie and Grovyle fainted. "Grovyle, return! Go Pikachu, use thunderbolt on these freaks!" The powerful electrical attack zapped them to the point their heads aren't working correctly! "The Power Rangers want to hug you! They want to hug and be your best friends! We love you, you love us, we are one big family..."

Ash threw a grenade at the losers in bad costume and said:"Your mama is an ugly slug, you stupid idiots."

"Look like the PowerRangersare..." Before they finished, Team Rocket used a flame thrower to burn them for stealing their lines "Don't steal out lines you half -beep- monkeys!"

The MegaZord rose from the ground and grabbed the Power Rangers.

"How are you gonna defeat us now?"

"Pikachu, Thunder on that robot!" Ash commanded and the voltage didn't even effect the MegaZord

"Watch our show, and we might show some mercy."

"I'm not watching a show where five idiots in lame costumes do monkey poses to humiliate themselves!"

"Then die!" The robot was about to slam its sword on Ash but it started to malfunction and flew into the sun.

"Thank you Pikachu! The Thunder attack must've made the MegaZord malfunction!"

"Pika pika" Pikachu said meaning "Thank You!"Ash and Pikachu walked on happily, defeating the Power Rangers

Or so they thought

The wrecked Zord fell into Earth's atmosphere and slammed into a moutain in Mount Moon where a giri with an army of livingdolls stare at it

To be continued

Rate and Review

Criticize but no flames please


	2. The ebil doll queen

I don't own pokemon,digimon, or anythingthat I don't own

sorry if there is any spelling or spacing mistakes

* * *

Ash went to Mount Moon and sees a lot of reporters at a crater. "Last night what seems to a meteor crashing into Mount Moon. The researchers believe an asteroid crashed here and what the hell! Millions of Rabbit shaped dolls are...Argh!" Millions of dolls ate the reporters and a little girl with pink and purple hair and glowing red eyes walked through the crowd of dolls

"Pway with me, mister!" said the little girl. "Sorry, I can't play with you, little girl." "**PWAY** WITH ME OR **ELSE!" "**Or else what, you're just a little girl." "I'm the **Miss Pwetty Pants** Queen!"

Holy -Beep-! you're the Pretty Pants queen! I'm outta here before I have to wear unconfortable clothes!"

Ash ran from the crowd of dolls by running into the forest and fell into a lake of **very** cold water

The little girl known as Suzie from Digimon screamed and her dolls fused with her, thus making her Suzilla, a 20 feet tall girl

"No! I'm not gonna run away anymore! I'm a soon to be pokemon master! Go, Taillow! Quick Attack!" Ash threw out a pokeball that contained a blue swallow and it shot at a high speed, slamming into her face!

"You meanie face! I'm gonna give you a long **TIME OUT**!" Suzilla summons Barney by forming a pink heart in her hand and the purple dinosaur shot a pink grenade that put Taillow back in the pokeball!

The purple dinosaur said: "You can't use your mean bird anymore until you play with Suzie!" Then he vanished into pink smoke

"I will not lose to a little girl, I am a future pokemon master!" Ashjumped on rocky land and said: "Go Grovyle, leaf blade her, then bullet seed in her face!" Suzilla dodged the leaf blade but the bullet seed hit her in the face because she got distracted by the bullet seed lights

Her eyes shone white and an intense blast of light slammed into Ash and he went back into the lake. He groggly got up and walked up to the doll obsessed girl. "I shall not lose! I will win..." and he lost conciousness

"Yay! I win! Now I get to pway with you **FOREVER!**

To be continued

Cliffy, Rate and review


	3. Trapped in a world of pink!

I shall never own pokemon or digimon!

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC

* * *

Ash woke up in a **PINK **doll house. He stares at his enviroment and realizes that he's in someone house!

He sees the little girl at dinner, eating her food quickly so she can play with Ash. "Oh damnit! That little girl must've shrunk me into a little toy. Ho-oh forbid." Shuddered Ash. He opens the doll house door and it makes a slight creaking noise. Susie started to wonder, but sheforgot aboutitand continued to eat her food.

Ash climbed down the table slowly to not attract attention from Susie or her parents. He jumps on the ground and Susie ignores it again. Ash contiuned to walk on the rug and walks up to a pink toybox and it creaks open summoning an army of dolls fleeing from the box and getting led back to the box by an old, surly elf doll with a purple beard, green jacket and green top hat :"Yer not gettin' out of Susie's house, EVER! You should learn yer place in the Pwetty Pants kingdom!" The elf said

Ash walked up to the elf toy and said, "Let these toys go **FREE** from this evil girl's house! They have rights to be free from a house full of torture and stuff like that!"

"YOU DARE DEFY THE LAW OF THE PWETTY PANTS KINGDOM! Yer gonna learn the hard way not to disobey Susie's laws!"

Ash was going to grab a pokeball from his belt but he sees that her has no pokeballs! "Susie didn't want to you to cause a ruckus in the house so she hid them somewhere, fool!" The elf said.

"Then, we'll have to settle this in a fight to see if I escape or be tortured forever!" Ash replied

Ash punched the elf in the face and the elf kicked him in the jaw

"What the hell! How can a doll hurt me? ITS JUST PLAIN IMPOSSIBLE!" Ash said, annoyed

"No need to yell, fool. I'll also tell you my name because you'll be stuck here forever! My name is General Maria! Commander of the..."

"Wait a second!If you're a MALE PLUSHIE, why are you named after a girl!" Ash asked

"Thats another story, fool. When I was so rudely interrupted. I'm the commander of the Pwetty Pants army and my master gave me the power to inflict injury like a regular human!" Replied Maria.

Ash kicked Maria in the abdomen and he unsheathed a toothpick andcut Ash on his hand,He growled angrily and tried kicking Maria but he blocked with the toothpick and it snapped into two pieces. Ash noticed a toy tractor, climbed on it and clicked the on switch as well as fell off so he wouldn't get slammed into anything. The tractor slammed into Maria and slammed him into an army of wind up ducks but as soon as the tractor was about to slam him into a table leg, it ran out of power.

Maria fell off, toothpicks on the ground, shattered into sawdust. Maria got up and said, "Yer good, you would make a good suborinate but Susie wouldn't allow it to happen to her new toys. I thought I'd never have to use this weapon again..." Maria trailed off and opened a black chest to reveal a...pink corkgun, yes a pink corkgun.

Ash stared, then laughed. "A corkgun? Thats the weapon you were afraid of using? Is that gonna annoy me to death?" Maria shot the corkgun at the tractor and it became a pink tractor. A new cork appeared where the old was. "One shot from this weapon makes you a slave of Susie's forever!" The tractor sang the Barney song.

Ash ran away as each cork shot turned furniture pink, he found a cut electrical wire and when Maria came, Ash pushed the wire on him and he got zapped as well as his corkgun burned into ashes. Maria grabbed his stun laser and shot Ash, thus immobilizing him in place.

Maria changed his stun laser's mode to obliterate and pointed it to Ash's head. He began to sweat when the gun was pointed to his head. It looked like Ash was not going to become a pokemon master after all.

Misty jumped through the glass of the house and crushed the plushie with a giant mallet, then May went through the glass and used a mallet to crush him as well. "Don't hurt Ash, you evil doll!" They both said, but when they said this, they start arguing and both say, "He's my Ash!" They both beat the hell out of each other and both fell out of the window, luckily saved by a three headed monkey. Or are they lucky?

Susie walks in, heals Ash to perfect health and says, "All bettwer now." Ash got up and had an anime sweat drop from seeing May and Misty try to kill each other. He regained focus and said, "I challenge you to a rematch so I can regain my freedom and all the other dolls as well!" Susie replied, "If you wose the battle, you have to be my toy forever and ever and ever!" Susie pointed a pinkcorkgun at Ash

To be continued

Another cliffhanger, huh?

Review!


	4. OMG! Drama!

IfI owned pokemon or digimon, people would hunt me down to kill me. I only own the three headed monkey which will have a more important part later

The Susie saga is nearly over, Ash will have morerandom adventures

Note: This chapter will have some drama

* * *

On the roof top ofthe apartment building, Ash is still small and Susie has a rainbow colored corkgun ready to fire its deadly shots to enslave Ash. "The Pwetty PantsQueen has decided your fate, andI have decided to force contwol you fowever and ever!" Susie said happily. Ash stood there, making a cheesy karate pose from those cheesy martial arts shows.

Janyu, also known as Susie's and Henry's father climbed up and grabbed Susie. "Susie! its too dangerous to play at the roof top! You could get killed!" He said. Susie grabbed Ash and walked down the steps when suddenly, A monkey with three heads and messy furbroke through the glass, pushed Susie, grabbed Janyu and flew off

"Daddy! You mean monkey, Bring back my daddy NOW!" Susie said, bawling her eyes out. "I know you captured me, your admin tried to enslave me with a corkgun, but I'm willing to help you." Ash said. "WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU! YOU'LL JUST RUN AWAY AND SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!" Screamed Susie. "You can trust me. If you believe me, I'll help you get your dad back from that monkey." Susie thought for a while, agreed, grew Ash back to his orginal size, gave him his pokeballs and put a pink necklace around his neck.

"The neckwace will make sure you don't escape. If you try, you'll be electrocuted," warned Susie. Ash said nothing about the 'necklace' and searched for the monkey, asking people if they saw it pass by but still no luck finding it. An old man with a purple cloak on him saw Ash and told him where he is.

"Thats where that mean monkey is! In the pwetty greencastle right next to ours?" "Thats what the old man said. Time to beat the hell out of the monkey," Ash replied.

In the stone room, Misty, May, and Janyu were hung from their arms on an altar covered in blood. "Is this real blood?" May asked. The monkey appeared and said,"No you inferior human! Thats just ketchup you moron! Whywould I want to decorate itwith real blood? Of course its blood!" The monkey's left and right head made grunting noiseswhen the monkey made such a sarcastic comment. "Oh damnit! I never got to admit my true feelings for him..." Misty said. You already did in episode three you imbecile..." May trailed off

To be continued

review!


	5. The end of the monkey

Lawyers, I do not own pokemon, digimon,FMA (Full Metal Alchemist), Fire Emblen 7 or Barney

The three headed monkey is going down

* * *

Ash and Susie were climbing up in the emerald tower, and as they walking, Pikachu came flying through the glass as well as lands in Ash's arms. "PIKACHU!" Ash said happily, "sorry I forgot you but it feels like something is dumbing me down." Susie sings and the necklace zaps Ash. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO SAVE DADDY!" Susie screamed angrily. Our heroes continue to cilmb the emerald stairs to the top. 

Meanwhile, at the altar covered in blood, the three headed monkey starts to chant in a language that was never known to man. He continues to chant and May, Misty, as well as Janyu feel weaker by the second. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KING KONG SHALL BE REVIVED BY USING YOUR QUINTESSENCE!" The psycho monkey said and his left and right heads continued to grunt like monkeys. "Susie... I must live for her... I cannot DIE!" Janyu screamed and his eyes closed. May looked very weak and said, "Nergal... it can't be..." Her eyes closed."Wasn't that guy..." Misty trailed off due to lack of strength to go on.

Ash and Susie made it to the last floor, Susie started to scream because her fathers eyes are closed. "Daddy, are you alive? Pwease answer me! NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE! YOUR GONNA PAY!" Susie screamed and an army of Miss Pwetty Pants dolls fell from a dimensional rift enveloped Nergal. "TAKE THAT, YOU MEANIE HEAD!" An explosion of pure darkness destroyed the dolls and all that was left was fluff from the toys as well as Nergal. "Go, Torkoal!" Ash said and a red-orange turtle came from the pokeball. "Use Overheat!" Ash said and Torkoal shot an intense flame but all it hit was a barrier made by the reincarnated Fire Emblen villian.

Nergal shot a dark blast from his hands and it knocked Torkoal into an emerald wall, but it got up again. "Torkoal, use flamethrower on him!" Ash said and a blast of fire burned him while Nergal was off guard. "Insolent whelp! You defy an ultimate power beyond your understanding!" Nergal shot a blast of darkness but a pink shield surrounded Torkoal. "I'm the Pwetty Pants Queen and I am angwry!" Susie said, annoyed with Nergal. "You are just an average human, how'd you get all those powers?" Ash asked. Susie replied, "No time for that!"

The right monkeys head eyes glew red and the dark blast broke the shield, send Torkoal into another emerald wall thus knocking it out. "Torkoal, return! Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and used thunderbolt, only for it to get blocked by a dark blast, which knocked the electric mouse into theemeraldceling. "Pika..chu." Ash's first pokemon cried and fell off the celing. It slowly got up, ready for another round.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped into the sky with its tail glowing white. Nergal used a blast of darkness to try to block the steel attack but the tail cut through the darkness and slammed into his centerhead,Barney headsswirling around his head after getting hit with an attack that was so powerful. "Barney, give me back my dollies, you mean dinosaur..." Nergal said in a daze. "Pikachu, its time for a thunder attack!" Ash said, his pokemon unleashed a torrent of electricity that shocked him and he started screaming, shooting out blasts of darkness that damaged the celing of the building, nearly hit Janyu, Misty, and May as well as smash the lower floors into pieces.

"Damn you Ash Ketchum, I'll get you." The center monkey head eyes glew white, the right head eyes glew red, and the left head eyes glew blue. "My ultimate attack! The Trinity of Darkness!" His hands glew black and shot an immense black light right at Pikachu, but before the attack hit a pink beam of light is trying to hold off the attack. "Pwease use the thunder attack to help." Susie begged. "Pikachu, think you can use another thunder attack?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said, meaning yes. "Use thunder, Pikachu!" A bolt of electricity combined with the pink beam of light and increased the blasts strength, pushing back Nergal's attack and the pink light enveloped him in ultimate death. "NO!I CAN'T DIE! I..." But he never got to finish what was saying.

A gold monkey with blue eyes came down from the sky and said, "child, you have saved me. For that, I bless you with the power called banana weapon. Say banana and a weapon and it will be yours, but first..." Three gold orbs went inside of the lifeless bodies of Ash's friends and Susie's father. Their eyes slowly open their eyes and teleport into Susie's house. Then a orange orb went inside Ash's hand and he winced in pain a little. The gold monkey vanished into the afterlife

"Hey inferior anime character!" A boy in a red jacket covering his black shirt with red pants with blonde hair came up the broken stairs.

"Oh great, its that short guy, Edward Elric." Ash said sarcastically.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" The enraged alchemist screamed, then charged at Ash. "Banana...laser beam!" Ash said, a banana forming in his hand, peeling open a laser gun, which shot Edward in the heart, killing him.

"Who's the inferior anime now?" Ash said, then danced like a crazy person

"YOU KILLED EDWARD ELRIC! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" A voice said

To be continued

review


	6. The fan girl assualt

I own pokemon! muahhahahahahahaha! Not! I own nothing

This chapter will have battles against angry FMA fan girls

I have nothing against FMA

An army of angry looking fan girls wielding very sharp pitchforks and torches walked up the stairs. Their eyes looked like they would go berserk by any minute. Susie and Pikachu lost consciousness

"You killed our Edward! You inhuman bastard! Now we will have to kill you!" Said a fan girl.

"..." was all Ash replied with because he grabbed Susie, Pikachu and jumped down a hole in the floor that Nergal made. He landed on the floor, ran like his life depended on it because his life depended on fleeing from rabid fan girls.

Ash ran down the winding stairs, running to save his skin from certain death. He went through the entrance and fan girls with planes used the machine guns attached to the plane to try to shoot Ash. A green dimension rift appeared in the sky and Ash ran up the harrowing floors of Susie's house and went to her apartment door and kicked it down because the fan girls are attacking. A fan girl jumped out of a plane in a red-blue armor and smashed through the window

The fan girl said, "I am a fan girl admin known as Mira the armor fan girl! You will meet your end here and now!" She unsheated a sliver blade from the hilt on her back. Ash put down Pikachu and Susie and grabbed a pokeball

"Go, Corphish!" Ash said and a crab like creature came out and shot a bubbblebeam that Mira blocked with her sword. "Corphish, crabhammer!" Corphish jumped, its claw glew white but got struck with an invisible force. "Inferior anime character! I have the power known as Mirror. It blocks all close range attacks!" Boasted Mira. Then Corphish snuck up on her and used a bubblebeam attack that knocked her into a wall. "Take that, bitch!" Ash said. The fangirl got up with sparking armorand she activated a laser cannon, ready to fire, "die inferior anime thing!" She shot out an intense blast ready to finish off the crab.

"Corphish. use harden attack!" A shiny sheen appeared around Corphish and weakened the laser blast, but it looked fried. "Banana bazooka!" Ash said, and a giant banana that peeled open a bazooka appeared on Ash's shoulder. "FIRE!" Ash said and he fired the bazooka, blowing up a sparking part of the armor, destroying the fan girl with an electrical shock through her armor. "Corphish, return! You deserve agood rest."

Ash grabbed Pikachu and ran up the stairs, going to the green dimensional warp. "Wow, thats how the fan girls got through and attacked me. They somehow made a warp to go to any area they want." Ash said in awe. The dimensional warp pulled him into the vortex, Ash trying to get back on the ground.

To be continued.

Review please! I know this story is crappy.


	7. Reign of the fangirl

If I owned pokemon, it would be horrible

note: this chappy has some 4Kids bashing and Dub hater bashing

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reign of the fangirls**

Ash flew through the dimensional warp, many clocks flew by in the warp, screaming for help from someone.

Meanwhile...

The dead, bloody corspes of 4Kids suits at a school were trampledas rabid Shaman King and Yugioh fangirls chased the only one alive that is running to a dimensional gate with the sign above called 'Pallet Town' "Die evil dubbers who ruin anime!" Said the fangirls. The suit ran through the gate and it closed in time for him to escape. The 4Kids suit collided with Ash and they fell into a familiar town on a dogpile with the suit on top of Ash.

"Hey, can you please get off me, you idiot?" Complained Ash.

"Sorry Ash." Said the suit who got off of Ash

"What are ya doing in Pallet town?" Asked the 4Kids suit.

"I don't know, I jumped into a dimensional warp in digimon and fell here. Wait, I should be asking what are you doing here!"

"We were advertising 4Kids live instead ofT.V. and this happened..."

_Flashback._

_"Watch 4Kids T.V. on saturday! These shows are awesome! They have great games and go to our website!" _Said a suit

A Shaman King fan walked in and said, "_its 4Kids! Fangirls, kill them all now_!"

Fangirls with machine guns and many other deadly weapons shot them in a bloody massacre. Corspes were on the sidewalks, and many more angry fangirls kept shooting them as they run away. Much bloodshed was smeared on the sidewalk.

_End Flashback_

"..." Was all Ash could say about the massacre

"Those stupid fangirls obliterated almost all of us that time. Usually they get up to 5 or 6 people get destroyed, but we were calious that time, thinking that the fangirls wouldn't attack..." The suit said, then bawled like a baby.

"I'll avenge the suits that lost their lives. They didn't deserved to be ki...destroyed just because they are hated dubbers!" Ash announced, Pikachu punching its fist in the air on Ash's shoulders.

"Pikachu, you're conscious again!" Ash said happily.

"How touching. Defending a person who ruins anime. If you side with them, you will be killed." A girl in a blue bikini, long blue hair, blue eyes, and a silver blade said.

"Who are you, you weirdo?" Ash asked

"I am Rayna, a warrior fan girl from the Shaman King world. Never call me a weirdo unless you enjoy pain." She replied

"Pikachu, are you ready to beat that bitch up?" Ash asked his first pokemon and Pikachu replied with a strong 'chu'.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" The electric mouse unleashed an intense amount of electricity but Rayna jumped out of the way and kicked the mouse at a VERY high speed into a house in Pallet Town.Pikachu got up and unleashed an angry thunderbolt that Rayna jumped away from and slashed Pikachu with a vaccum from her sword.

"Thats what you get for calling me weird, imbecile. You protect a dubber lower than most dubbers and thats what you get for it. A pokemon who will go to the Other Side for helping a dub..." Before she could finish, The suit Ash talked to rammed her and kicked her in the gut HARD enough to send her into a tree or 5 of them

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Asked Ash and the suit shot a ball of green energy in Pikachu, healing it from some of the damage

"My healing magic isn't that strong, but I'll help..." But the 4Kids suit got blasted by an invisible force that slammed him into a tree.

"Thats it! I'm going to make sure that suit dies, then I'll get rid of you, Ash Ketchum!" The infuriated fangirl lunged for the suit, ready to slice him up. "Pikachu, while shes distracted, attack her with thunder!" Ash said and the mouse unleased one of the strongest electric attacks, zapping her with a decent blow.

Rayna turned back, eyes glowing red and sharp fangs in her mouth, went at a high speed, punching the mouse like a beast. "Banana Magical Hats!" Ash announced and four yellow hats hid Pikachu, saving it for now. The fangirl smashed the the on in near left, but It revealed a exploding Pikachu toy that jumped on her face, exploding into pieces.

Pikachu ran out of the hat, angry at Rayna and unleashed a thunder attack in the dust cloud and Rayna got fried badly

She got up, with vicious looking claws. "You are really annoying me, you bratty loser!" She flies into Pikachu, punching and kicking it to a pulp, Then she kicks on the ground, looking bloody and beaten. "Ash, you're next and my sword will enjoy feasting on your blood." Rayna in a evil and joyful way. She started to pick up her sword, and rain fell on Pallet Town.

To be continued

Will Ash survive the attack? Find out next time! and review, or I'll send Hao or Zeke's Guardian Ghost (they are the same person) to incinerate you!


	8. Rayna's defeat

Pokemon is owned by somebody, but I forgot their name. I don't own pokemon

Ash vs the fangirls won't be over, yet

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rayna's downfall**

Ash looked helpless like a deer caught in the headlights when Rayna, a fangirl with a silver sword dressed in beach clothes was ready to finish him off. "Ash, give up to the fangirls. We are better than your pokemon and can crush bastards who protect dubbers." Rayna boasted. "I'll never give up, you bitch, because you have no soul and you weirdo fangirls are too obsessed with dubbers getting their favorite character names wrong. Get over it " Ash said

Rayna slashed her silver sword but a flying mallet slammed into her face before she had the chance to bring down her powerful blade. "Dammit, who threw the -bleep-ing hammer at me!"

"I did." said a certain red head from afar

"Misty, how'd you get here?" Ash asked.

"Never mind that, just get up and fight!" Yelled Misty

Pikachu groggily got up from having such bruises and used an iron tail attack that slammed Rayna into a house. Rayna flew out the house and stepped on the mouse that attacked her and Ash tried to jump kick the fan girl but got blocked by her sliver sword was slashed on the stomach with the deadly blade. Pikachu used a thunderbolt attack to shock and it zapped Rayna with a decent amount of damage and her foot came of Pikachu, allowing to roll out on the grass safely and quick attack her right in the gut.

"Damm, that bitch gave me a sharp cut!" Ash cursed out loud and Rayna kicked Ash aside and threw him into Misty, sending them flying into another house wall and coming out of the other side just so Rayna can bounce them back into the same wall continuing to smash them until she used an a tennis ace to slam them into the dirt. Pikachu jumped in the air on her leg and bit her leg and thunderbolted her with immense fury until she fell on the ground,defeated.

The 4Kids suit got up and saw Ash, Misty and Pikachu's battered bodies and sent three sparkling balls of energy, healing them completely but also losing consciousness.

Ash and Pikachu got up, ready for action. But even after getting shocked and kicked, Rayna gets up and looks like she can go for 5 rounds.

"Your little girlfriend may have saved you, but you can never defeat me because I am a lot stronger than you'll ever be in your life! I am a lot higher than many fangirls and you'll learn soon enough when I unleash my maximum power!" An orb of pure darkness surrounded Rayna and she started screaming, going to the hidden depths of her true strength. The darkness changed itself into a giant blue flame, then transformed into a 45 feet tall silver dragon with golden angel wings

"Shes NOT my girlfriend! I'm not scared of an oversized dragon! Lose some weight!" Ash said and Rayna replied with silver fire that looks like the end for the future pokemon master...Until a blizzard blasted the fire away. "Good job, Skitty!" May said from a distance.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt on that dragon!" Ash said and Pikachu shocked the dragon, but it didn't feel anything. The dragon replied with a sliver flame that missed because Pikachu was quick.

"Banana missle!" Ash yelled and agiant banana peeled open to reveal a big missle that sent the dragon flying back because of the damage, Then Misty picked up her hammer and it grew to the size of a 7 story house, slamming it on the head with immense force, but it only inflicted minor injury.

The dragon roared and blasts of light came from the sky that destroyed the beautiful grass and struck Misty with a giant light. But Ash created a Banana Barrier to negate the powerful attack.

The dragon created a cyclone by roaring and with vaccum like winds that sucked in Ash, Misty, and pikachuas well asleaving rough cuts on our heroes. The cyclone continued to unleash powerful winds that slashed the heroes. "I don't wanna die! I wanna live!" Misty screamed in fear and Ash looked worried about her. "I...won't let...my friends...DOWN! Ash screamed and an intense light shot from his body that stopped the cyclone.

The Dragon roared and it unleased meteors from the sky but Ash screamed something, "Shining hope!" and a light that negated the meteors and seared Rayna until it flew out of the way, but a golden meteor smashed into Rayna's spine that make a sickening cracking noise.

She turned back to normal and this time, she is dead for good. Ash fainted on the floor and Misty, who fainted on the destroyed battle ground, the damaged land and property.

4Kids suits came and grabbed the unconscious heroes unto their helicopter that flew off of the ravaged Pallet Town

To be continued

That was one of my better fight scenes, I suck at them. Review!

The quickedit is getting annoying by clumping my words together


	9. The Morphing Mirage

Muhahahahahahaha! I own pokemon! (lawyer snatches deed) NOOOOO!I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Sorry for the slow updates. After this chapter, there is 4 more to go

* * *

**Chapter nine: The Morphing Mirage**

"Morph! Mirage! Come to the the Gate Of Darkness!" Said a voice.

The Gate of Darkness was agreen brickcolored room, purple torches with black flames lit the dark room, dragon statues lining the room with purple flames in the mouths of the statues

Morph was a fangirl with red hair, blue shirt with a picture of an evil smiley face on it,tan shorts, red sneakers, and purple eyesand Mirage was also a fangirl but in black robes, Her eyes were not visible.

A voice message was left on the screen in the gate and a dark, beautiful female voice was on the message

"The Ketchum boy teamed up with 4Kids and killed a fellow fangirl. I want you two to go to 4Kids' television station and kill Ash now. Make sure you imbeciles don't bumble this up like the last one thousand times."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison. and walked away but tripped on their faces as they were walking.

"This is gonna be a long day." Said the voice in another chamber

In the 4kids television station, Ash woke up alone and saw Misty, knocked out from the battle of a lifetime. Ash left the room and saw many 4Kids suits, talking about many things and more shows to dub (I have nothing against 4Kids, they aren't evil) He walked past the suits and opened the giant, red and gold door to see a lush forest teeming with life.

In a red sports car, the two bumbling fangirls continue to search in the desert for Ash. "We're supposed to be in a forest, not a desert! Mirage, did you read the damn coordinates correctly!" Morph asked angrily.

"..." Mirage didn't reply because she doesn't talk much, except to her leader.

**Two hours later...**

The pathetic villianess' are in the forest, seeing a royal looking T.V station. "Finally, we are out of the damn desert. We'll be ready for you, Ash Ketchum!" Morph boasted and Mirage said nothing as the car continued to mow through the forest.

Ash walkedoutside and saw a sports car fly and crash through a wall of the television station, The idiots jumping out of the car, confronting Ash.

"You killed two fangirls, Ketchum! Now we'll kill you and make sure your death is very painful." Morph bragged and Ash's Pikachu walked out of the hole in the wall, growling, ready for battle. Morph transformed her arm into a machine gun, shooting bullets as Ash ran out of the way until her arm was out of ammo. "Banana missle!" Ash annonuced, A missle blowing up the pathetic fangirls, but, by chance the missle left them brused, but not beaten.

"We may not have great strength, but we have endurance to make up for that." Morph boasted.

"Pikachu, use thunder!" Ash said and Pikachu unleased a high voltage blast that zapped them, then Ash formed five more missles that inflicted more injury to the bumbling foes.

The smoke cleared and they looked like they haven't taken much damage. Morph transformed into a golem (Not the pokemon)and Mirage crated a blue mist to distract Ash. The golem punched Ash right in the face and a missle struck the beast, but it was just an illusion created by Mirage. "Foolish losers. You'll never escape the Morphing Mirage. Turn yourself in, and we might let your death less painful." Morph said.The golem nearly struck Ash, but he dodged the sluggish fist easily. "Giant Banana fan!" Ash said and a giant fan blew away the blue mist, negating the illusion. "Go, Grovyle! bullet seed on that fangirl!" Grovyle shot the fangirl with glowing seeds, weakening Morph. "Use leaf blade!" Ash said and Grovyle leaves on its arms glew and slashed Morph and then it kicked her into Mirage, Smashing them into trees andturning her back to normal.

"Pikachu, use zap cannon!" Ash commanded and Pikachu shot an intense ball of electricity, zapping and immoblizing the idiots. "Fools, its not over yet. We shall unleash our ultimate attack." Morph boasted. "MORPH!" She annouced her name and she glew purple. "MIRAGE!" Mirage annouced her name, glew black andthey both fused together to create a black robed girl with five wisp orbs surrounding her and has an extra pair of arms. The robes covered medevalclothes that looked like a general in a knights army. The wisps vanished and her gold eyes distorted the dimensions and all that was there in the dimension was darkness as far as the eye can see.

"We are... Illusion!" She made a very stupid pose and then vanished into the darkness. "Darn it! they are in the darkness somewhere." Ash growled. "Prism Blast!" A voice in the darkness said and a rainbow colored light came out of nowhere and struck Ash, Grovyle, and Pikachu into the ground. Grovyle was knocked out on the floor, battered from the damage. "Grovyle, return!" Ash said and he grabbed a pokeball, and put it back in the ball.

Ash and Pikachu got up and was punched and kicked by an invisible force that had to be Illusion, then struck them with prism colored orbs, and finally was struck by a 'Prism Blast' attack, slamming them into the ground again, bleeding. They groggily got up, ready for more.

"You can't find us in the darkness. When we are fused together, we are unstoppable." Illusion boasted and then they tripped, giving our heroes the opening they need, Pikachu used a 'thunder' attack and zapped them with a decent amount of injury and Ash jumped and used a kick in their face.

"A minor set back, but we'll be ready." The evil fangirl vanished in darkness again and appeared behind them, punching them with her four arms and kicked them in the sky. "The fangirls shall punish you! Prism Explosion!" Illusion announced and a rainbow explosion filled the darkness and changed the surrounding to a warped darkness and prism area.

Ash and Pikachu fell to the ground and prism orbs made them bled on the warped landscape, They bled on their backs, faces and legs.. Illusion slowly walked to the barely alive Ash and Pikachu and kicked them into the ground yet again. "This is fun, after failing so many missions, we actually get to have a successful mission." Illusion's lower left fist glew in a prism color and was about to slam into our heroes and they started to glow yell and fused together to create Ash at full health with Pikachu's tail, cheeks and ears.

"What the? I look like Pikachu? Maybe I have my buddy's power as well." Illusion slammed her fist on the ground but missed to Ash's new agility dodged the attack. "I feel a new attack ready, Thunder Dragon!" Ash announced and a beast of electricity zapped the dimensions until Illusion took a heavy, damaging blow.

"I failed the fangirls..." With her last words, she fell to the ground, defeated

To be continued

review please, I'll give you a cookie


	10. Darkness battle

The story is nearly over. And I don't ownpokemon.

Now my small amount of fans, the final battle is at hand, I can't write a good fight even if it bit me on the nose

* * *

**Chapter 10: Darkness battle**

Ash just fused with Pikachu and defeated the fangirl fools, Morph and Mirage in a kinda epic battle to the death. The fangirls turned into dust particles. The heroes defused into their original forms and the darkness cleared away from the area

"That was weird." Said Ash.

Misty came out of the television station and hugged Ash, much to his dismay.

"Please get off of me please." Ash whined.

Misty got off of him and then saw an airship shaped like a bird rising out of the ground and it beamed up the three pokemon characters to the ship, flying to a giant black crystal with more crystals protruding from it.

In the cargo hold of the ship, our heroes encounter May, who Misty glared at like a vicious lion. The ship vanished into the crystal and it appeared in the entrance of the Gate of Darkness. It had a glowing staircase with black crystals protruding from the dark walls far apart from the stairs.

Our heroes get off the mysterious ship and climb up the stairs and saw a golden door and Ash opened it, leading to a crimsom room with many dubbers in red liquid filled vats.

"Oh Suicune, why did these poor dubbers go in these...things!" Cried May.

"Pika..." Pikachu cried.

"They are fools who think its okay to ruin anime, they deserved to be punished for altering our favorite anime into shadows of themselves." Said a voice.

"Who are you!" Ash asked with anger in his voice.

"Go through the sliver door and all of yourquestions shall be answered."

"You mean I can learn if Ash likes me?" Misty asked hopefully and Ash fell flat on his face.

"No." Said the voice.

Misty whined, May laughed but was shut up by Ash's glare.

The four heroes ran through the hallway full of vats and darkness until they saw a sliver door. May kicked the door open and the chamber that Morph and Mirage were in was visible. (Go to chapter nine to see the description.)

"Hey, voice! Are you here or are you scared to fight us?" Ash boasted

"I am here, no need to worry. But you won't be here soon enough!"

"Pikachu, you think we can fuse again?" Ash asked, Pikachu shookits head,and Misty asked, "when could you fuse with your pokemon?"

"Since last episode." Ash replied back.

"Enough with your pointless babble! The child was able to do that because he has a strong bond with his weak pokemon!" The voice replied.

Several blue fireballs gathered together and started to take a human shape and the ground started to fall apart as well as the ceiling fell apart

to be continued

The story is nearly over, but you can still review


	11. The Return of Susie

I just do not own pokemon or digimon

WARNING: SOME POKESHIPPING BASHING! I like the AshMisty pairing but its the pokeshippers I cannot stand. coughMayHaterscough

now, let the final chapters begin!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Return of Susie 

The flames took the form of a demonic looking mask with glowing red eyes. The mask roared and May vanished in the darkness, screaming like a banshee when she was absorbed.

"Where am I?" May questioned herself, checking her surroundings.

"Hey, loser!This is the pokeshipping pit!" an evil voice said, then vanished.

The pokeshipping pit looked like a floating black arena with with several Ash and Misty statues. The halls had several drawings of May getting killed in gory ways

May slowly walked in, looking at the unnerving drawings of her getting killed. She saw a kid who had a black shirt with the words on it, 'May is awesome' slammed into a wall, his body absorbed into the wall.

"The winner is Susie! The Advanceshipper crusher!" Millions of May haters cheered as the little girl crushed an Advanceshipper with one blow.

May walked in, tripped on a banana peel and slammed a May hater on the head, knocking her unconscious.

"May, you shouldn't have come here! The pokeshippers shall decide your fate!" The disembodied voice said with rage.

May was thrown out of the crowds and into the arena floor, head first.

"The Miss Pwetty Pants shall defeat you for good!" Susie boasted

"Not likely, little girl!"

"Let the battle begin!" The voice said

"Go Skitty!" May picked a pokeball from her belt, threw it and a pink cat came out. It saw its tail in its face and it ran after it.

Susie petted it and it meowed happily. "No Skitty, thats the enemy! Use tackle on her!" The little kitten got out of it's daze and tackled her, causing her to roll on the arena floor.

"You mean little cat! I'll show you some time out!" Susie screamed. The little girl screamed and a Pwetty Pants doll came from a dimensional rift in the sky, and tackled the kitten, exploding in the process.

* * *

"Skitty, are you okay?" May asked in worry. The kitten got up, ready for more. 

Susie screamed, summoning another Pwetty Pants doll from the rift and it tried to tackle Skitty, but it dodged it with ease, causing the doll to slam out of the arena floor, blowing up in the May haters faces. The girl got steamed and summoned another of the vicious dolls came. "Skitty, use blizzard on that doll!" May commanded and her pokemon used an intense blizzard that not only stopped the doll, it sent iit right into the self-proclaimed queen of dolls, causing it to explode with intense force.

Susie was still standing, blackened and angry, with glowing red eyes. Her back started to bulge until she transformed into a giant Terriermon in a pink dress. The rift vanished into nothing.

**"YOU SHALL MEET WITH A VERY UNPLEASENT END!"** The beast said

Skitty ran from the beast as it slowly walked towards out unforunate heroes.

**"TIME TO DIE!" **Susie said and spat explosive dolls that bombard May and Skitty untill they looked very bloody, and moaned in pain. **"ITS OVER FOR YOU BOTH**!" May and her pokemon started to glow...

* * *

To be continued 

In order to finish this, I'll have to write a sequel


	12. The Beginning of the end

sorry I took so long, I know this is the random adventure of Ash ketchum but he'll come

I don't own pokemon or digimon

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beginning of the end**

The glowing bodies of May and Skitty slowly got up, ready for another battle against the giant Pwetty Pants Queen.

"Skitty, use blizzard!" said May as Skitty unleashes a giant blizzard that only slows down the savage beast and the kitten pokemon stop it's attack due to its ineffectiveness.

**"DIE INFERIOR FOOLS! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF SURVIVING!"** Said Suzie in a demonic voice that would scare little children.

* * *

In the Gate of Shadow, Ash is losing his patinence and announces his name, and Pikachu also announces its name, fusing them together to create the fusion form to punch the floating mask, since the mask had an intense amount of magic inside it, it distorted the time space continum, warping Ash in a interdimensional warp 

Meanwhile...

May and Skitty started glowing in a odd pink aura, then they fused together to createMay with pink skin, with Skitty's tail and ears. **"YOU ARE FOOLS, THINKING YOU CAN ACTUALLY BEAT ME, RULER OF PWETTY PANTS!" **The demonic Suzie said and fused May kicked the beast in the sternum, then she punched Suzie in the face, multiple times, and finally, she used a spinning kick right in the jaw of Suzie!

The beast's eyes turned into swirly eyes and started staggering across the area and May glew in a blue aura. "Blizzard Tiger!" May said and a blue energy tiger slammed right into the dazed beast, creating a massive explosion of freezing ice.

After the smoke cleared,the beastly Suzie got up, with a demonic face and a dark aura surrounded her body.** "MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I SHALL CRUSH YOU UNDER MY FOOT! PREPARE TO MEET AN UNPLEASENT DEATH!" **Suzie said in a voice that too demonic to be hers.

* * *

Ash found himself in a room full of floating clocks and dimensional holes. "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

To be continued 

reviews please!


	13. The End?

The last chappy is ready. I plan on making a sequel. but I'm gonna make a one shot that pokes fun of pokemonhatersthis week

I don't own pokemon, or digimon, and never will

Even though you reviewers never did review, I'll still write

* * *

**Chapter 13: The End?**

Suzie roared like a ferocious beast and with some new found speed, rammed May and almost knocked her off the arena. May went charging and kicked Suzie in the chest, then punched her multiple times in the stomach.

But she was not even fazed by the attack, and spat out 5 Pwetty Pants dolls from her mouth, exploding on the ground, creating a smokescreen.

Suzie slammed May in the stomach, then stepped on her. The May haters cheered as May was getting killed by a little girl from Digimon. The evil beastly rabbit like creature continued to step on her with unrelenting force, and she screamed in agony.

* * *

Ash went up the stairs in the distorted room of darkness until he found a gold door with a silver knob. "I gotta open the door, its to save my friend May from dying. Its just a feeling that she is fighting something strong." Said Ash

He opens the door and a glowing light absorbs him into the light. The door slams shut and who knows where he could be in.

* * *

May was still getting stepped on by the giant and powerful Suzie. She had to think of something before she dies and she mutters 'Blizzard Tiger' and a giant blue energy tiger slams into the monster, freezing her in the process.

"Ha ha, I beat your pokeshipping warrior! In your face you weaklings!" May boasted and the May haters threw trash at her in their rage and May dodged the trash and stuck her tongue at the May haters. "Bite me, my haters!" The angry crowd eyes glow red and they started to turn into shadows.

The furious shadows merged with the frozen Suzie and beams of dark light shot out of the frozen Pwetty Pants Queen, covered it in darkness,and the arena started floating out of the ground. "What the hell is going on? Why is the arena floating? I beat you haters. Why can't you admit defeat?" May asked the darkness.

A lightning bolt was comingfor May and she dodged it byrunning from it. The orb was transforming into something evil and dark. It transformed into a 17 year old girl with a black tank top and black pants. Her hairwasorange and she had a dark angel wing protruding from her back, like Sephiroth (not sure how you spell his name) and ablack bracelet on her right hand. Her eyes are dark like a Murkrow's wings

"May, you are about to die a very painful death. Pokeshipping shall always rule the worldand you do not deserve to exist, bitch." The mystery girl said

May was speechless, she felt something evil from inside this fangirl, her power was exponentally higher than May's. She slowly walked to May and used a shoulder throw on her, slamming her into the arenas concrete

* * *

Ash was inside a chamberwith crystal statues of Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist and a 15 year old fangirl in a silver gown and purple eyeliner. She held a fan with the picture of a dragon on it. "The bastard who killed Edward Elric has finally come and will die to the Mary Sues of the fangirl table." She said.

* * *

To be continued.

remember, review!


End file.
